Estoy aquí
by Everett Darcy97
Summary: A veces, no toda la magia es buena y mucho menos las criaturas fantásticas, por retar algo más que solo la magia oscura se pagaran las consecuencias y acabara hasta que cada uno de ellos haya sido castigado.
1. Estoy aquí

**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, la historia pertenece a la Celebracion "Hallowen" del grupo Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido!**

 **Estoy aquí**

¿En qué momento habían acabado en esa situación? Ahí estaban Draco, Ginny, Harry y Hermione, totalmente estáticos y temblando de miedo, no podían moverse, sin embargo había uno que no lo haría jamás, Harry, estaba sentado en la silla frente a la mesa con el pecho perforado y la sangre escurriendo en el suelo, estaba muerto y llevaba un rato así, se miraban entre el resto con vida mientras algunas lágrimas caían por las mejillas de la pelirroja, Hermione las soportaba, no iba a llorar aunque eso no evitaba estar asustada.

Cada uno estaba distribuido por aquella casa patas arriba, había botellas de alcohol regados por el suelo, Draco estaba parado cerca de la entrada a la cocina pero frente a donde estaba la pelirroja, Ginny sentada en el sofá en una posición algo incómoda, con las piernas flexionadas y recargada en esta, sin embargo no debía moverse, Hermione estaba cerca del estéreo donde tenían la música, frente y entre ellos, estaba la mesa donde se encontraba sentado el cadáver de Harry y en el centro estaba la Ouija, sobre esta giraba un vaso sobre su eje, se movía como si bailara, ninguno de ellos hacia tan solo un ruido.

"De cinco que son, uno vivirá".

La tensión entre ellos era indescriptible, no tenían escapatoria y sus varitas habían desaparecido, todos estaban agobiados.

– "Lo siento" - movió los labios la pelirroja sin hablar, esto lo dijo hacia Hermione, la cual abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sus orbes se movieron hacia el estéreo, luego miro hacia Ginny, cerca de ella estaba el mando del aparato.

– "No"... - movió sus labios como pudo mirando a Draco el cual tampoco podía moverse, las lágrimas de la castaña empezaron a caer, todo a su alrededor se apagó dejando solo un foco encendido sobre ellos, se empezó a escuchar una serie de golpeteos hechos por la criatura que les acechaba ¡¿Porque se habían atrevido a jugar aquello prohibido?! Retar la magia negra que los humanos usaban para dañar había llegado más allá de donde debía y ahora todos estaban en peligro de morir.

El rubio sufrió un escalofrío al sentir como unos dedos se deslizaban por su cuerpo, eran fríos, ásperos, cuando se acercaba a su oído haciendo ese ruido el pavor le dominaba, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar, ¿Había sido elegido para morir?, ¿Lo intimidaba para que se moviera y matarlo?, la angustia empezó a apoderarse de él, apretó los dientes intentando no gritar, con sus orbes grisáceos miro al suelo, podía ver aquella capa negra, entre humo y neblina deslizarse por el suelo, las chicas estaban angustiadas, no querían ver, pero Ginny, temiendo perder al chico que le gustaba, y al cual aún no se le confesaba, tomo la decisión de matar a alguien, con cuidado de que la cosa no le detectara, movió un dedo y activo el estéreo el cual resonó tras la castaña.

– ¡GINNY NO! - Grito la castaña la cual se echó a correr a un lado pateando una botella en el intento de huir de aquella bestia, pero por primer vez su inteligencia no la salvo, ese ser tenia los secretos más oscuros, así que apenas sintió el movimiento se apartó de Draco y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció frente a la castaña a la cual atravesó por el abdomen con la mano, ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras de su garganta se escuchaba el intento de un grito el cual se quedó ahogado con el dolor. Su cuerpo temblaban como en convulsiones mientras las lágrimas caían, de su boca expulso sangre, los otros dos sólo miraron apenas con la boca semi abierta y los ojos inundados en llanto, ¿Cómo iban a ayudarla?, si se movían los matarían.

La bestia subió su mano de un golpe hasta llegar el pecho de la castaña la cual miraba a esta con los ojos abiertos sin emitir sonido alguno solo que uno que otro chillido de la garganta, pero entonces, sus ojos se abrieron como podía y se escuchó un crujir y luego un sonido húmedo, la bestia le arranco el corazón de tajo, no pudo gritar más, sus ojos se relajaron mas no se cerraron, y su cuerpo cayo como si fuera un saco de arena. La bestia mordió su corazón cual manzana y piso aquella laguna de sangre mientras caminaba y volvía a desvanecerse, todo seguía igual, solo esa luz iluminándolos.

"De cinco que son, solo uno vivirá"

El juego era terrible, estaban espantados, Draco no podía creer que Ginny entregara a su amiga así, ahora la rubia tenía miedo de que ella lo fuera a entregar de ese modo.

– "No lo veo" - movió sus labios la pelirroja pero esta vez dejo escapar un susurro.

– "Creo... Que lo entiendo" - respondió el rubio de la misma manera mientras trataba de calmarse moviendo sus orbes a donde podía intentando buscarlo.

– "Dime" - pidió apretando una mano contra una almohada, sus pantorrillas dolían por la postura pero si se movía la mataría.

– "Es parcialmente ciego, y sordo" - por esa razón susurraba y no solo movía los labios sabía que hablando así no lo escucharía, trago pesado, no quería verla morir a ella pero tampoco quería morir él.

– "Tengo una idea"... - murmuro apenas ella, pero el apresar de quererla, no podía creer que esa idea fuera a salvarlos a ambos.

– "¿Lo ves?" - le preguntó ella conforme el labio inferior le temblaba.

Draco, sólo se quedó callado, y movió la cabeza de lado a lado como respuesta, la pelirroja asintió y con sus orbes mirando a todo lo que le permitían deslizó una pierna al suelo y luego la otra hasta levantarse lentamente quedando de pie frente al rubio, aquel juego era de vida o muerte, el sonido del vaso girando sobre la Ouija era molesto pero debían mantenerse calmados. Trago pesado, y miro de nuevo, el cuarto se heló y de los ojos de ella se volvieron a deslizar las lágrimas.


	2. Seguiré aquí

**Estoy aquí**

 **(2da parte)**

– "¿Lo ves?" - susurro muy bajito apretando los puños, Draco podía verlo, a la criatura caminar detrás de ella, pero justo cuando iba a responder su cuerpo fue dominado, sus pupilas se dilataron hasta la parte colorida de sus ojos, movió la cabeza negando, entonces sonrió de medio lado.

– De cinco que son, solo uno vivirá - hablo en voz baja llamando la atención de esa criatura sin embargo no movió ni un musculo, Ginny se sorprendió por aquello, se sentía traicionada.

– Yo en verdad te amaba... - apretó sus manos y corrió hasta a él para abrazarlo, por el cuello, sus ojos se volvieron a la normalidad y el la rodeo por la cintura, sin embargo no era un abrazo, la criatura apareció a un lado de ellos y la pelirroja tiro del rubio para que ambos cayeran al suelo, sin embargo ella quedo debajo de él.

– ¡Tómalo a él! - grito ella la criatura rodeo con algo que parecía la pata de una cucaracha gigante el torso del rubio empezando a apretarlo mientras él se aferraba a ella, las lágrimas de este cayeron y gotearon al rostro ajeno.

– Yo igual... - Susurro aferrándola y entonces soltó un quejido, la sangre empezaba a escurrir y manchar su ropa aquella cosa lo estaba cortando.

– ¡Suéltame! - Grito empujándolo y entonces esa cosa lo arrastro, el grito, y ella se cubrió la boca con las manos ahí en el suelo, las lágrimas cayeron por sus sienes, había dado a la muerte al hombre que quería. Sólo escuchó un quejido brusco y como se callaba de la nada, el corazón de Draco rodó por el suelo, tenía el tórax totalmente abierto, las luces volvieron a encenderse completamente, ella estaba salpicada de sangre. Se sentó rápidamente viendo aquel corazón a su lado, se levantó de golpe mientras sus lágrimas caían pero entonces miro aquel vaso aun girando sobre la tabla de Ouija.

"De cinco que son, solo uno vivirá" se escuchó en un susurro con la voz del rubio, miro a su alrededor, Draco, Hermione, Harry... Tres... Y ella... Cuatro... Entonces todo se apagó, su labio inferior tembló con violencia cuando escucho ese mismo ruido de golpeteo, sabía que venía de la garganta de esa vil criatura que solo la asechaba.

\- ¡PARA!... ¡Yo gane! – Grito la pelirroja totalmente agitada y temerosa de que fuera a perder la vida corrió por la casa buscando un error pero el sonido del vaso de cristal girando, el olor a sangre, todo la estaba volviendo loca se dejó caer de rodillas y se escuchó un golpe seco cuando sus rodillas impactaron contra el suelo, se inclinó gritando para que todo eso acabara dando palmadas en sus oídos quería quedar sorda - ¡Detente!... ¡Te los entregue! – grito a toda voz cosa que causo que alguien olvidado dentro de ese mismo lugar abriera sus ojos.

Antes de todo aquello alguien había estado bebiendo con ellos, era la quinta persona, por la cual nada de eso había acabado, era Ron que había quedado perdido de borracho en medio del juego y se quedó dormido en una esquina, al parecer su hermana no había sido capaz de darse cuenta o de recordar que el también asistió. Sin embargo los ojos se este se abrieron totalmente y en lo usual, no pudo emitir un grito, estaba muriendo de miedo, aquella cosa estaba tras su hermana que no dejaba de gritar.

\- G…Gi… - no pudo hablar… recordó vagamente lo último que escucho antes de irse a dormir "De cinco que son, solo uno vivirá", no sabía nada sobre lo demás, pero lo que sí pudo saber fue que su amada Hermione… ya no seguía con vida, apenas vio su cuerpo tendido ahí, y por lo que la otra gritaba, pudo darse una idea – Lo siento… - susurro muy bajito y con miedo se deslizo por el suelo para ocultarse como antes.

Ginny por su parte estaba pasándolo mal, no sabía que esa cosa estaba detrás… no sabía lo que le decía pero ella solo escuchaba la voz de Draco diciéndole que igual la quería, apretó con fuerza sus mandíbulas, el recuerdo de esos ojos grises viéndola mientras lo entregaba a la muerte, ya no podía soportarlo, pero aquel acto seguido no fue obra de ella, la criatura la rodeo sujetando sus manos cual títere y la hizo estirarse a tomar el chuchillo - ¡No!... ¡NO! – grito intentando soltarse pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente, con sus dos manos controladas por esa cosa empuño el cuchillo con el filo apuntando hacia ella y entonces fue como si ella misma lo hubiera estado haciendo, empezó a apuñalarse en el estómago - ¡AH!..¡P…Para! – gritaba mientras la sangre iba brotando de sus labios y parecía hacer arcadas, le estaba perforando el estómago, y por último, la criatura la hizo ponerse de pie pero ella estaba a segundos de morir, la hizo caminar hasta estar frente el cadáver de Draco para dar el golpe final, ella quería soltar el cuchillo pero no podía, y esa espesa sangre combinada con su saliva fluía de su boca y todas las puñaladas que se dio. LE hizo elevar el filo y dio el último golpe al pecho incrustando el cuchillo a su corazón, lo que le hizo dar solo un suave quejido y caer de lleno sobre el cuerpo del rubio haciendo que se incrustara más, hasta morir con la cabeza apoyada en el tórax abierto de él y manchándose de aquella sangre también.

Cuando todo se detuvo y las luces volvieron Ron se asomó para salir de su escondite, con temeroso vio todo el lugar pero pudo ver como el vaso giratorio se iba deteniendo hasta caer y rodar al suelo para romperse. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar… sus amigos muertos… su amor… pero no podría revivirlos, debía acabar el juego, apoyo un dedo en el puntero y suspiro.

\- ¿Puedo irme?... – pregunto casi orinándose en los pantalones de impotencia, pero se alivió al leer el "Bye".


End file.
